The Goat
The Goat, otherwise called as Corpus, is one of the fan-made Killers in Dead by Daylight, specializing in terrifying enemies with its presence. Before its rather demonic transformation to the being it is today, long ago it was referred to as Shane McKennon. Overview The Goat is a terrifying Killer, inflicting mass fear to his victims, causing hysteria and panic among Survivors However, this is not all, as the Goat's eldritch powers surpasses beyond human recognition. Its perks center around the Goat's capacity for fear, providing numerous grueling penalties to Survivors who meet its conditions. Difficulty * Moderate (Developers) / Moderate (Community) Chapter * Into the Woods Realm: Torngrove * Northshire Pass The forest range where a mysterious man's body went missing. Marks and stains of blood- along with moss and plants that have overgrown it- litter the pathway that intersect between its two once lush, now wilted groves of trees that seemingly span endlessly. The mysterious man wanders here aimlessly, along with the dark entity that has taken control of his dying soul. Unable to depart the living world, the Goat delivers upon endless hatred- twisted retribution- to seek out solace to its restless soul in a morbid reenactment of the night of the bloody massacre. Killer Entry "Something terrible had came. I hear its horrifying shrieks even when afar. Sheer terror befalls me everytime this monstrosity near. Even the most hardened of us becomes unnerved in its mere presence. Its cries makes me reminisce of terror, but at the same time, melancholy. As if somehow, I feel pain for it." - Unknown (possibly Benedict Baker) Lore Shane McKennon is a widowed husband who lived in a quiet village away from the cities, essentially isolated from the rest of the world. With him is his beloved daughter Sylvia, whom he loves so dearly and tenderly. After his wife died from an unknown disease, Shane was forced to move out from their former mansion due to poverty. The patriarch remained resillient for his daughter, raising her with his own blood, sweat and tears. On the man's 32nd birthday, Sylvia gifted him a heart-shaped locket which contained the picture of him, his wife and Sylvia. Shane cherished and loved this locket dearly. However, time for happiness did not last forever. There came the time where the family would lose all their money. Shane, in hopes of earning more money to sustain his daughter, went to the city again to find a job. He did not return frequently, but money and letters were sent to his daughter weekly. One night, when he was travelling back to the village, his carriage was ambushed by a group of nearby bandits. Blood was spilled. His men were all killed, only Shane remained unscathed. Shane tried to fight against the thieves, but failed and was wounded deeply. He was then left for dead. Thinking of his family- his daughter- Shane crawled, picked up the shattered locket his daughter gave him, and clutched it dearly in his arms. Dark shadows that vaguely resembled forms of animals slowly creeped towards him. He heard whispers. Whispers that conversed with him, uttering a promise. A promise that would lead him back to his daughter. The father willingly agreed, with his last breath. After that moment, Shane was no more. The last thing he saw, was the horrific image of a demonic goat. Load-out Weapon: Horned Hand / Twisted Horn The Goat uses its deformed hand with a twisted horn in the middle of its palm to attack Survivors. When in its Familiar Form, the Goat can use an alternative attack that causes it to charge forward, where utilizes its large, demonic horns to stab the first Survivor it comes into contact with. Power: Nightmare The Goat feeds on the primal essence of fear, with the ability to freely transform between its Demonic and Familiar forms. Its demon form strikes nervousnes and fear into the hearts of Survivors, while its familiar form takes on its true horrific appearance, a goat with demonic horns and three eyes, where its eldritch powers fully come into existence. * The Goat will fully take 5 seconds to morph into its Demonic or Familiar forms. After then, its Movement Speed will be increased by 20% and the next attack it does will instantly down the attacked Survivor. * In its Demonic Form, the Goat can stack layers upon layers of Fear upon Survivors. Fear is inflicted upon Survivors every time they work on a generator or cleanse a totem within 5 seconds of cancelling progress, get hooked, attacked by the Goat or get close to it. In its Familiar Form, the Goat will globally stack Fear passively unto Survivors every 14 seconds they are near within its Terror Radius. * Fear causes the Survivor to have their objective completion slowed and additional effects that hinder the said Survivor's gameplay as time goes on. Fear is divided into 4 phases: # Unnerved - Slows the Survivor's objective completion rate by 5%. Additionally, green hue will litter small corners of the screen, making detection slightly harder, also indicating that Fear has taken place. Once Fear is stacked up to 15, Unnerved shifts into Alarmed phase. Applied to all Survivors at the start of the game. # Alarmed - Slows the Survivor's objective completion rate by 8%. The green hue will unnoticeably get wider. Additionally, the Goat's Terror Radius will be increased by 5% to the said Survivor. Once Fear is stacked up to 15, Alarmed shifts into the Frightened phase. # Frightened - Slows the Survivor's objective completion rate by 10%. The green hue is now wider and obstructs large corners of their point of view, and the faint sound of their heartbeats will be heard by the Goat when they come near a 10-meter range. The Goat's Terror Radius will be increased by 8% to the said Survivor. Once Fear is stacked up to #0, Frightened shifts into the Terrified phase. # Terrified - Slows the Survivor's objective completion rate by 10% and regresses progress by 3% on all generators or totem once they enter this phase. Their view will completely be covered by the green hue- though they can still see in front of them, but their vision limits only to that. Their heartbeats will be loudly heard by the Goat within a 10-meter range, and the faint sound of it within a 20-meter range. The Goat's Terror Radius will become global to the said Survivor once they enter this phase. Fear is capped at 25. * In order to revert the Frightened and Terrified states back to the Unnerved phase, a Survivor must perform the Calm Down action, which lasts for 12 seconds. If unsuccessful, it will only revert to the phase before it. or may possibly even further into its next state- provided that said Survivor is in the Frightened phase. * After a Calm Down action is successfully performed, they cannot be stacked upon Fear accumulations, basically granting them immunity for 20 whole seconds, where they revert back to the Unnerved state. Calm Down also removes 5-8 Fear stacks from the Survivor. After the immunity has expired, they automatically gain 2 Fear stacks. Perks Phobia Your mere presence shakes even the most hardened of survivors. Every time Survivors enter your Terror Radius, they are inflicted with Phobia. They receive 8% / 10% / 12%- slow on Movement Speed and will be marked for 13 / 15 / 17 seconds. Horror Spiral When Survivors are taken down by you, they cannot struggle for 2 / 3 / 5 seconds and its progress is slowed by 3% / 5% / 6% after the timer. Additionally afterwards, they will be applied Grevious Wounds for 5 / 6 / 7 seconds. Somnambulism Survivors will be exposed to you for 15 / 18 / 25 seconds once thay have completed a generator, totem or any other objective. Their objective completion is also regressed by 2% / 3% / 4% after failed Skill Checks during the effect's duratio . File:Somnambulism.png|Nightmare File:Phobia.png|Phobia File:Hspiral.png|Horror Spiral File:Somnambulism-0.png|Somnambulism Add-Ons * Demonic Symbol ''(Common) Decreases the morph time to 3.5 seconds, "A symbol created out of oak wooden branches that were told to call a nightmarish entity." * ''Broken Horn ''(Common) Familiar Form will now down Survivors in one attack, but will have charge range decreased by a low amount. Meanwhile in Demonic Form, lunge range is increased, but not significantly. "A broken horn from a goat, thougn many conspire it to be the horn of some kind of demon." * ''Goat Mask ''(Common) Familiar Form's Fear-stacking duration is reduced to 10 seconds. "A goat mask reminiscent of the ones from those who spilled blood." * ''Bloody Fedora ''(Uncommon) Increases Familiar Form's charge range, but narrows its attack. Demonic Form's lunge range is decreased slightly, but applies 2 stacks of Fear instead of one during attack. "A blood-stained hat left at the night of the incident. It seems to be a little torn." * ''Cracked Lens ''(Uncommon) Decreases Terror Radius by a large margin during Demonic Form, as well as increasing Terror Radius by the same degree during Familiar Form. In turn, slows both forms' Movement Speed by 18%. "A broken pair of glasses left at the night of the incident. Strangely, you look with it, you can see a faint shadow that vaguely resembles a goat from the distance." * ''Torn Coat ''(Uncommon) Decreases Movement Speed of both forms by a significant amount, but Fear now stacks twice once Survivors meet the conditions needed to stack one of it. "A brown fur coat left at the night of the incident. It's torn and ripped at some parts, with dried blood splattered all over it." * ''Skull ''(Rare) Slightly Familiar Form's Movement Speed but slows its charge speed during attack significantly. "A rotting skull from someone who spilled blood. A decomposing reminder of the first atrocities commited." * ''Rusty Blade ''(Rare) Slightly increases Demonic Form's lunge range and instantly downs the first Survivor it hits, in turn decreases Movement Speed by 5%. "A rusting blade faintly drenched with dried blood. It feels like it's going to break apart soon." * ''Girly Doll ''(Rare) Increases Movement Speed and lunge range / charge range of both forms by a big rate. Every time a Survivor is hooked or downed, Terror Radius is increased to global for 12 seconds. "A doll from the one that was loved. It has features resembling that certain someone." * ''Wicker's Spine ''(Very Rare) Every attack in Familiar Form is always guaranteed to down the Survivor hit. Attacks from Demonic Form has a small chance to make the Survivor unable to use pallets, windows and is unable to work on generators or cleanse totems for a set duration of time. "The ripped spine from a certain someone named Wicker. He was a cruel and vicious man. He stabbed for the back numerous times, and thus, so his whole back is cut in return." * ''Harry's Right Leg ''(Very Rare) Significantly increases Movement Speed and decreases Terror Radius every time a Survivor is attacked for 8 seconds. "This is the remains from what was took from someone named Harry. He was strong and well-built. He kicked the legs and thighs until bones cracked, so he was crippled, then his whole limb was torn apart from his body." * ''George's Eye ''(Very Rare) During the Alarmed and further phases of Fear, Survivors cannot detect the aura of other Survivors, generators, totems and etc. from perks or similar as long as they are within a 20-feet range. "This is the eye of someone called George. He was handsome and cunning, yet brutal. He slashed the left eye, so the favour was returned when his was ripped out from the eyesocket." * ''James' Heart ''(Ultra Rare) Reveals the aura of all Survivors and all objectives they have worked with for 5 seconds when one is hooked, killed or sacrificed. After the duration, progress is slightly regressed on said objectives, and Survivors are also applied with a powerful Movement Speed reduction for 7 seconds. "A heart full of neverending hatred, yet filled with much melancholy. This man's dark heart embodied his uncontrollable emotions that in the end, got his life torn apart from him in his last moments." * ''McKennon Family Portrait ''(Ultra Rare) Every time a Survivor is killed or sacrificed, the exit gates or the hatch cannot be opened for 15 seconds. If they are already open, then Survivors cannot escape during the effect's time of duration. Also significantly increases the Terror Radius and Movement Speed while in Demonic Form, and every next phase of Fear now require 2 less stacks. "A photograph that includes the whole family in it; the father, the mother, and the young daughter. It is slightly weared by age, but you could still clearly see the faces of the ones in the photo." * ''Torn Ruby Locket ''(Ultra Rare) Reveals the aura of all injured Survivors for 15 seconds when attacking or downing a Survivor. Additionally, all healing that the Survivors will make it considerably hindered as long as the Survivors are revealed. Also gain slight resistance from pallet stuns and climb onto windows faster during the effect's duration. Everytime a Survivor is hooked, killed or sacrificed, 3-6 stacks of Fear will instantly accumulate. "A gift from a loved one in the olden days. Its cracked gem, when opened, reveals a small compartment, containing a portrait of a father and a young daughter. Though weared with age, their faces can be recognized." '''Memento Mori' The Goat has two Memento Mori animations unique to itself, although it is slightly inspired by the brutality of the Hag's Mori animation. Demonic Form The Goat will slowly approach, grabs, and then stabs the Survivor in the abdomen using the twisted horn, then slits their throat. Afterwards, it stabs them in the head. After the Survivor is killed, the Goat will rip out their eyes and proceeds to devour them. Familiar Form The Goat will charge towards the Survivor, impaling them in the abdomen with its horn. Afterwards, it will slam the impaled survivor onto the ground until they get killed. As soon as they die, the Goat will proceed to rip open their chest, later eating their internal organs. Trivia * This is MisterVelvet's first work on the wikia, created exactly on October 26, 2019. * The Goat was initially created as the Moth, but the author changed it to the current version of the Goat to make it fit with the game's concept.